


taking requests for unusual crossovers!

by crystalrainwing



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalrainwing/pseuds/crystalrainwing
Summary: please comment requests for TUA crossovers!
Comments: 36
Kudos: 4





	1. Put in requests here

**Author's Note:**

> as of Sunday March 7th i am grounded because my grades aren’t good. i will still see your comments but won’t be able to respond to them (at least not quickly). im still working on writing too, but if i finish anything i won’t be able to post it right away. im kinda pissed at my parents lol but uhh if u have any more ideas pls comment them they cheer me up <3

any fandom can be requested! i don’t usually write relationships, mostly cause i’m aroace and don’t personally see the appeal, but feel free to ask! as long as it isn’t the hargreeves siblings. just be aware that i don’t understand or experience attraction so it would be based off of only things i’ve read and might not be true to life

if i know the media you’re asking for, or it seems like my kind of thing, i will probably write you something. honestly i'll write just about anything anything im not picky :)

i am a minor so please nothing nsfw. 

the characters i feel confident in writing are klaus, diego, and ben, (also jack from spn) but i can do any, they may not have spot on characterization though. if you want to you should totally ask for someone who isn’t on the list though!! i love a challenge!

you could go with a general thing (i.e. just the fandom) or super specific! 

i *could* do 3 fandoms (like combined together), but definitely not more than that. i would literally just forget the details of the different universes.

they will probably be 1-shots (i try for at least 3k, so it should be around there) but if your idea really captures my attention and focus... who knows!

here is a small list of possible crossovers i could write (not limited to these in any way! they are only ones i can think of off the top of my head)

\- The Old Guard

\- Good Omens

\- Warrior Cats (only for crack ideas, im incapable of taking a tua/wc crossover seriously)

\- Stranger Things

\- The Hunger Games

\- Supernatural

\- Anne With An E

\- She-Ra

\- I Am Not Okay With This

\- The Good Place

\- Welcome to Night Vale

\- Miraculous Ladybug

\- and tbh anything else!!

i’d rather do it as TUA characters interacting with characters from other fandoms but i could give it a shot with just them in the universe. 

side characters are awesome and i don’t only write main characters, so please ask no matter how big of a role they play!

[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899936/chapters/70900077) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976722) are the two crossovers ive posted! if you want an example of my writing.

i write a good chunk of my stuff when i am supposed to be sleeping because thats when i have motivation for some reason...

ok to ask for:

major character death, any level of angst, unusual character combinations, violence on level with the old guard, most other things

case by case basis/maybe not:

heavy/serious topics, drug use beyond implied, romantic/sexual relationships between any characters, child abuse beyond referenced, needles, MCU, real people (not actors), mental health issues that characters don’t canonically experience or that i don’t experience irl (ADHD, depression, anxiety to some extent, few other things)

i don’t feel comfortable writing in general, still ok to ask and i might do it but i will probably say no: implied sexual content, fade to black sexual content, sexual jokes, anything to do with sex tbh, anything beyond EXTREMELY vaguely referenced/implied homophobia (or transphobia), burns

absolutely flat out no, don’t even ask:

incest (including adopted family), real people (as in actors of the characters), john winchester, becky, and metatron from spn (unless they are being killed <3), five in any relationship except with delores, A/B/O (n im not judging anyone for liking these!! they’re just very much not my thing)

feel that i should put some kind of... disclaimer? warning? idk - i write sad by default. like i almost always go the angst route. if you want no angst at all please specify!! because otherwise my hell brain will take any idea and make it sad

if i tell you ‘no’ and don’t explain why, please don’t ask! there would be a reason i didn’t explain! however - if in doubt go for it! if youre kinda like ‘maaaaaybe this falls under the last category but idk’ go ahead and leave the request! im pretty easygoing i think and wouldn’t get mad or anything :)

please please do put in requests <3 

my tumblr is crystalrainwing :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u feel comfortable using ur actual account (not a guest comment) that is. appreciated. bc then i can gift it to u when i post it!! fine if u don’t too ofc!! <333


	2. Links to finished fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All finished requests will be posted here, so if you submitted one and didn’t use your account make sure to check once in a while! :)

[Buzzfeed Unsolved ft. Klaus being weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743407)

[Batman ft. immortal teenagers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915037)


End file.
